Quidditch and Lily
by Ellie4
Summary: Guess who is the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts? James Potter and his whole team, except one, will agree, Lily Evans can out beat all! But she won't actually play on the team! CHAPTER 10 IS UP!!!!
1. Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: All of this is J.K. Rowling and her imagination!!!! The only things that I made up is the characters you don't recognize and the plot is mine too!!!! 

  
  


Chapter One

  
  


Florence Donner watched a dark blur go past her, she turned her broom around to follow. The blur also past Gertie Scholar, the Gryffindor Captain, the Quaffle went easily into the center hoop. The blur stopped beside Gertie to reveal a red headed 5th year girl with bright and dazzling green eyes.

"Lily, you did it again!" Gertie announced. "Florence you're a Chaser, get the quaffle! And Fenton and Parker, why didn't you try to knock her off her broom?" The two Beaters shrugged.

"Remember Gertie, you are the Keeper, you are supposed to guard the goal posts." Fenton replied. "We're sorry Capt, we'll try harder next time!" He said pretending to cry while wiping his eyes.

"I know, it was my fault too." Gertie admitted. "You want to try again Lily?"

"Sure." Lily rushed to the middle of the field. "Where's the Quaffle?" She asked. Someone quickly flew up beside her and threw her the Quaffle.

"Nice moves, Lily." A familiar voice complimented.

"Thanks, James." She took the Quaffle. "Do you enjoy sitting on the sidelines while we practice and practice."

"What do you mean practice? You aren't practicing anything." James grinned. "You aren't even on the team! You just come to practice, you don't actually practice. You just help my team practice."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Lily replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault you aren't on the team! That is your own doing. We've asked you again and again, we've even tried pleading, but the answer is always the same." He sighed. "You don't want to."

Lily smiled. "Yes, you are correct. I'm not going to join your little Quidditch Team."

"Hey you two! Aren't we going to practice?" Fenton yelled. "You are going down this time Lily!" He teased. James flew back down to the sidelines to watch once again.

"Ready?" Lily yelled out.

"We've been ready for ages!" Fenton yelled. Lily nodded slightly to assure them that she heard them and then glanced around the field for an opening. 

Lily spotted an opening between Florence and Tessie, both Chasers. Without a moments hesitation she darted towards them and sneaked right in between them. They began to follow her and tried to cut her off, Lily could feel their presence closing in around her. Quickly she dived down and then quickly right back up. Florence and Tessie didn't realize the quick maneuver until it was too late. They both flew down and knocked into each other making each unsteady on their brooms. It took them both a moment to regain their balance, when they finally did Gertie was on his way over.

"She scored didn't she?" Florence was the first to ask.

"Of course she did. When was the last time she didn't?" He replied and then sighed. "Are guys both okay?" 

"We are both girls and we are both okay." Tessie said hotly. 

"Yes I know you are both girls, won't ever let me forget." He laughed quietly. "Okay everyone, let's stop for today. Lily's beat us every time." He yelled over his team.

Everyone landed on the grass. The entire Gryffindor team was tired and hot, excluding James who had been watching for the last hour or so. He had done his practice first, Gertie would throw a fake Snitch in the air and James would dive to the ground and catch it. 

They walked on their unsteady legs, they had been up in the air for a long time and wasn't used to the hard ground yet. They all headed to the Gryffindor locker room. Lily walked slower and was about to take her usual detour to the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory, when Tessie also slowed down and walked with her.

"Still think you are too good to be on the team?" She asked hotly. She kept talking before Lily could speak a word. "Just because you are good doesn't mean all of us want you on the team, you know? Are you trying to impress someone with your stubbornness? You aren't impressing anyone." She ran up to the rest of her team, her long brown hair was in a braid bounced while she ran. 

Lily was used to Tessie's cruelty. She had never liked Lily, and it had grown worse since Tessie had joined the team. Lily had always practiced with the team, ever since she was a little first year. But she never wanted to join the team. James had always pleaded for her to join, he would tell her if she joined the team they would be unstoppable. He would plead at least once a month. But her response was always the same, she didn't want to. She loved to practice with them and play for fun, but didn't want to be on the team.

Lily walked into the castle behind the Gryffindor team. They turned left towards the locker room while Lily turned right, towards the Gryffindor common room.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note;

So how do you like the first chapter? Please review and tell me the truth! I love reviews! Thanks!!!!


	2. The Marauder's Prank

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on my first chapter!!!! Oops, but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and her amazing imagination!!!! Only things that are mine are some of the characters that you don't' recognize and the plot! Thanks!!!! I just realized though that some other people mentioned, like Karl and Kevin Broadmoor, are also JK Rowlings. They are in Quidditch Through The Ages. Ok now on to the main event . . .

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


"Falmouth Falcons." Lily said to the picture of the fat lady. That's what she got for having the Quidditch Captain also being a Prefect. The Falmouth Falcons were a professional Quidditch team, the world-famous Karl and Kevin Broadmoor were Beaters on the team from 1958 to 1969. Most of the passwords into the Gryffindor Common Room had to do with Quidditch. 

The picture swung open and Lily stepped inside, holding her broom up so it wouldn't drag on the floor. She saw Abigail Simone, her best friend, sitting comfortably on a couch. Her curly dark brown hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. She was talking intently to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She glanced up and saw her friend walking through the common room, she waved.

"Come here," She offered. 

"Just a second." Lily explained, "I have to change and put my broom away." Abigail smiled and kept talking to Sirius and Remus. Lily ran up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory, as she said she changed out of the old Quidditch robes that she had found, and into her favorite pair of Levi's and an extra large, blue sweatshirt. She put her broom on her bed and raced back down to the common room. She slid her way in between Sirius and Abigail on the couch.

"Did you hear what Timon Gimby did?" Sirius asked Lily almost immediately after she sat down. Timon Gimby was a Gryffindor second year, who some how always found himself in the center of Sirius's, actually more like the marauders', pranks.

"Don't you mean, what you did to Timon Gimby?" Lily rephrased for him. Sirius flashed a grin. "What did you do to Timon this time?" She finally asked what he had been waiting to hear.

"Well this morning he had transfiguration." Lily nodded. "Well he was practicing turning a rock into frog. And of course they had to do it in front of Professor Turpin by the end of the class, well when he finally went to show her that he could do it perfectly," 

"It didn't quite work!" Remus interrupted.

"That's an understatement." Abigail muttered under her breath. She never cared for the marauders' pranks, especially when it involved other people getting hurt or embarrassed. Which is exactly the reason she hated all their pranks, their whole intention was just that.

"You know how Professor Turpin gives you three tries to get it perfect?" Lily nodded her approval. "Well, the first time," Sirius burst out into laughter. Lily automatically turned to Remus to finish telling her the story.

"Well the first time the rock sprouted feet and jumped off of the table and ran around the classroom. It kept bumping into everything and then just kept on running until finally Professor Turpin turned it back into a rock." Remus smiled, he almost always seemed to have better control of his laughter then any of them. "Timon, embarrassed, grabbed the rock and set it back down on the front table. Professor Turpin watched the rock carefully while he tried it again, he was prepared to catch the rock if it dared to sprout legs once again." Sirius suddenly burst out in a louder laughter, Lily elbowed him, so he would be quiet. "But of course it wouldn't sprout legs again, I mean that isn't exciting. So instead this time the rock shot across the room as if someone threw it. Everyone ducked, so fortunately it didn't hit anyone."

"You mean unfortunately!" Sirius roared with laughter once more.

"You are so cruel!" Abigail hit Sirius with a pillow. Lily grabbed the pillow from Abigail and wrapped her arms around it.

"Well, it hit the back wall and then fell to the ground with a loud thud! A Slytherin, second year girl went to pick it up. When suddenly it burst into flames and then blue dust covered her from head to toe. Then when she tried to wipe it off, it wouldn't budge! She stomped off to the Hospital Wing muttering something about him." Remus stopped to catch his breath. "When Professor Turpin went to the back of the room to get the rock, but mysteriously it had disappeared! She took a deep breath before she grabbed another rock and walked slowly back to the front of the room. She set it down once more and told Timon to try for the last time. Timon was bright red, but he decided to try for the final time. He finally was able to turn it into a frog like he was suppose to."

"See we aren't that cruel." Sirius said proudly and grinned.

"Just wait Lil, that's not the end." Abigail sat further back in the couch and folded her arms across her chest.

"After Professor Turpin congratulated him on finally getting it correct she moved to the back of the room to watch someone else. Timon looked at his frog for a minute relieved that he did it right. When suddenly the frog started to grow fur. The fur grew slowly at first but then quicker and quicker until the whole frog was covered with fur. Then it grew bigger and bigger while ears grew and a nose too. It stopped when the creature looked unmistakably like a little puppy dog." Sirius once more roared with laughter. Again Lily elbowed him, but harder this time. But that made him laugh louder.

"Be quiet, Sirius!" Lily finally had to say. Only then did his laugh quiet down.

"The puppy jumped off the table and started to yap. The little pup had so much energy in him that he ran around the room and darted through everyone's feet. Professor Turpin finally was able to slow the puppy down and turn her back into an unmoving rock." Finally Remus couldn't control his laugher anymore and he too started to laugh. 

"If you guys can do this when you are only fifth years, think of what you can do when your seventh years!" Lily joined her guy friends and started to laugh while Abigail still sat back in the couch. 

"Very true, Lil. I mean, think about it Remus, we could rule the world before we are twenty!" Sirius motioned with his hands the possibilities. 

"That is the scariest thought I've heard all day!" Abigail and Lily announced at the same time, and then burst into laughter.

  
  


Author's Note:

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry this took so long, I was stuck. Sorry! Please, please review! I beg you! I even enjoy constructive criticism! 


	3. James Needs To Talk

Chapter Three

  
  


Lily, Abigail, Sirius, and Remus were still busily talking when James solemnly entered the Gryffindor Common Room. It had been two hours since Quidditch practice had ended but he still had on his grimy practice robes.

"Hey, Jamesy!" Sirius called to his best friend. "Where've you been?"

"Practice." He moaned. It wasn't that he disliked practice, in fact he loved to play his favorite game. Today, it was what had come after that he had been dreading for awhile.

"Practice has been over for two hours." Lily pointed out. James put his hand through his untidy black hair in distress. 

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. He kept walking towards the boys dorm.

"Where have you been then?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Considering his mood, not some place I would have liked to be." Remus said, that made everyone laugh and agree. But Lily didn't laugh or smile, something must have gone wrong during practice. Gertie usually just said some words of encouragement and things each person had to work on at next practice. But if he had talked for this long, something had to be dreadfully wrong.

"Talking." James motioned with his broom to the rest of the Gryffindor team, who was also just entering the room. 

Lily was getting annoyed and also concerned with James's short answers, it wasn't like him at all. She looked at the rest of the Quidditch team, they too looked dishearten. Gertie walked in behind everyone else, his usual sparkling eyes had no spark left. The team walked past everyone with their heads down.

"James," Remus called. James stopped on the first stair to the boys dorm and turned around. "Are you coming back down?" He asked. James shrugged and slumped up the stairs with his broom in hand.

The four were silent for a minute, all of them realized something went wrong at practice.

"What happened at practice, Lil?" Remus interrupted the silence. Lily shrugged.

"Nothing, it went really well." She replied trying to rerun practice through her head. "At least I thought it did at least." 

"Are you sure?" Sirius inquired. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Lily snapped slightly. 

"Sorry, just wondering." He apologized quietly. They started talking again but not with as much enthusiasm. Lily looked around and watched what some of the other Gryffindors were doing. Most, like herself, were sitting comfortably and talking with friends. Then she noticed some of the other Quidditch team members returning from the dorms. She watched the staircase to the boys dorm, she wanted to talk to James. Finally she saw his tall and thin figure descend down the stairs.

"Lily!" Abigail was elbowing her friend. 

"Sorry," Lily apologized for not paying attention.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" Lily replied confused. Instead of waiting for an answer she stood up and said, "I'll be right back, k?" She walked away from her friends and towards James.

She walked slowly over to James who was talking quietly to Gertie. She noticed that neither of them were smiling. Carefully she walked up to them, she felt really short standing next to both of them, who were so tall. At first neither of them noticed her and they kept on talking.

"We've already asked her before." James said. "She won't do it."

"We'll keep asking her, I suppose." Gertie replied. "I don't know what else to do. Do you have any suggestions?"

"No. But I don't know if she'll join. I mean, Gertie, how many times before have we asked her?" James sighed. "And how many times has she refused?" By this time Lily thought she knew what they were talking about.

"Yes, I know. But she's are only chance at the House Cup. Lil," Gertie stopped when he finally noticed Lily. "Oh, hi, Lily." He mumbled. James turned quickly and saw her also.

"Hi, Lily." James was still looking depressed. Gertie stepped over beside James, he leaned over and whispered in his ear. After he finished James turned to Lily. "I have to ask you something." He looked over to where Gertie was standing, but he walked off. James sighed. "Come here, Lil." 

James walked towards the entrance to the Gryffindor Common 


	4. Lily's Rage

Disclaimer: Of course most of these characters don't belong to me, but some do. The ones you definitely recognize belong to the wonderful imagination of J.K. Rowling! 

  
  


Author's Note: I'm so glad I've gotten as many reviews on this story as I have! You reviewers are the best! Um on my last chapter for some really odd reason I didn't finish my last sentence so I will rewrite it here! My bad!

  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


James walked towards the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room and walked out. Lily followed close behind. Her thoughts wandered, she knew what he was going to ask, but she still hoped it wasn't. 

Lily walked beside James as they roamed the halls, he hadn't spoken a word since they left the common room. It was silent, but a silence that Lily didn't ever want to be broken. James had never been this unhappy and quiet, and it almost frightened her. How could what he needed to talk to her about be so dreadful? 

"Lily," She heard James whisper his name. 

"Yeah," She whispered just as quietly. James didn't answer for awhile. Lily finally decided she needed to secretly pry it out of him. "What happened after practice?" 

"Well," James started. "It's actually a long story." 

"Isn't that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Lily found this was going to be harder then she had thought from the beginning.

"In a way, I suppose it is." James opened a door that led them outside. They walked along the outside of the castle walls until James stopped and sat down in the shade. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Well?" She pried again.

"Today after practice," James finally began with his story. "After you had left to the common room." He added. "Tessie told both the team and Gertie that she was, um," He tried to think of the words. "She said that the reason she isn't excelling is because she doesn't want somebody who isn't on our team to steal her tactics. To make her long winded speech short," Lily grinned. "Basically she said that it is totally unfair that someone, with better talent then her," He added to liven up the conversation. "Practices with us every Quidditch practice, but isn't actually on the team."

"That's what you came to tell me?" Lily found it almost laughable.

"Well that isn't exactly all. She did announce that she was quitting the team." He mumbled.

"She what?" Lily raged. "Quitting the team just because I practice with you! If that's how it is, then I won't practice with you."

"Actually that is how it started out." James said. "This isn't the first time that she has said that is unfair that you practice with you."

"What do you mean, James Potter?" She jumped up and stood in front of James who still was sitting on the grass resting his head against the castles' wall.

"This is about the fourth time she's said that either she will quit the team or you will have to stop coming to practice." He explained.

"You weren't going to tell me about this either! Were you?" 

"It was Gertie's idea. He thought she would cool down." He shrugged.

Lily looked at James sitting on the ground, she opened her mouth and then closed it again. She stormed away from him. James jumped off the ground and chased her, she was shorter then him and also had shorter strides so it was easy for him to catch up. 

"I'm sorry, Lily. It wasn't my choice." He apologized. 

"But you knew about it. That's just as worst!" She raged. "If you would have told me that she didn't want me to practice with you, I would have stopped. It's not my lose, I don't even care. I did it for fun, that's all. But now you lost a teammate on my account, and I didn't even know I was causing a problem!" James was silent, he started to walk slower, and amazingly enough she slowed down to match his strides. Lily bit the inside of her cheek, a habit she had when she was nervous or angry. Sometimes she bit it so hard it would start to bleed. Finally she was calm enough to speak. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said coldly.

"You want the truth?" 

"That would be nice fore a change."

"The reason we didn't tell you is because we really enjoy you at practice and you are really, really good, Lil." James sighed. "We would rather have you at practice then Tessie anyway. She complains, you don't."

"Did Gertie tell you to say this?" Lily asked.

"Something like that." James laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I have one more question though." Lily nodded her approval. "Well, will you join the team?" Lily stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Lily exclaimed. James stopped also.

"It's no surprise to you, Lil. We've asked you before." 

"I know you have, and you know the reason I don't too!" Lily didn't let James answer her. She ran to the castle door they had came out of and ran inside. She didn't for James, she ran up the stairs and towards the common room.

"Falmouth Falcons." Lily announced the password to the fat lady guarding their entrance. 

"I'm sorry, Miss, but that isn't the password." The fat lady said politely.

"What?" Lily cried out. "You know I'm a Gryffindor! Just let me in!" She pleaded.

"I'm not allowed to do that. You should be ashamed of yourself for even asking!" 

Lily leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, she would wait until someone either entered or exited.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note:

Well that's what James had to say to her! Please review it! I don't have to say read because most likely if you are the bottom you have already read it! He he he! Anywho review it please, constructive criticism is welcome as always has been! Thank you guys so much! You rock!


	5. 'Please, Lily.'

Disclaimer: As usual only the plot and Abigail belong to me. The rest belongs to the great imagination of J.K. Rowling. The optimum author of all time!!!!

  
  


Chapter Five

  
  


Lily still had her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them. She had cooled down since she had talked to James. She had been sitting against the cold wall for only a couple minutes, she prided herself that she could control her temper, most of the time. This hadn't been one of those times, she was annoyed at James and the rest of the Quidditch that they hadn't told her about Tessie's repeated requests. 

"Lily," A deep voice made her look for the source of the voice. She found James Potter standing only feet beside her, she hadn't even heard him walk down the hall. 

"Now what do you want?" Lily sighed. James walked and stood in front of her, he teetered on his feet nervously.

"I'm sorry, I mean, we're sorry." James studdered. "We are sorry that we didn't tell you. Gertie had me convinced me, well us, that it would be better this way." He sighed. "Lil, all we wanted was to have you on the team." James turned around and trudged towards the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. "Please, Lily." He muttered.

Lily looked up, "I don't know, James." But James obviously didn't hear her, he was walking through the entrance. Lily's mouth opened, that was the password. 'Please, Lily.' Was the password! She closed her mouth and eyes and rested her head on the cold stone wall behind her. "I've been so selfish!" Lily announced to the deserted hallway. 

Lily slowly stood up and walked to the picture of the fat lady in it. "Please, Lily." She said. The picture opened to let her sneak through. She walked past her friends in the common room as they called to her. She did look at them and wave, to show she wasn't mad at them, she notice though that James was not within the group though. She rushed up the stairs to the girls dormitory, a couple girls were already getting ready for bed. Lily decided to join them, she had a busy day ahead of her tomorrow. 

Lily was laying in bed when Abigail finally decided to retire also.

"You went to bed early." Abigail blurted out.

"I was tired." She lied. She was actually very excited to see what how the Gryffindor Quidditch team would react when she told them her final decision about joining the team.

"I bet you were." She grinned.

"You know me to well." Lily sat up in her four poster bed.

"You're never tired." Abigail slid into her bed. "So what did James talk to you about?"

"Quidditch. What else does he talk to me about?" She sighed. Abigail grinned at her best friend. Her suspicions were true and this was as close as Lily was going to get to admitting them. Lily almost admitted that she liked James, more then a friend. "What are you grinning at?"

"I know something you don't!" She laid her head down on her pillow.

"Abs! You have to tell me now!" Lily exclaimed. 

"I don't think I will." She giggled. "Besides you'll find out soon enough."

"That isn't fair!" But still Lily sat back down and drifted off to sleep.

  
  


Author's Note~ Yes I know, pretty short. The next chapter should be longer. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. And of course constructive criticism is welcome!!!!


	6. Potions with Professor Trenst

Disclaimer: Of course none of this belongs to me except the plot and Abigail and most of the Quidditch team, the rest belongs to the captivating mind of J.K. Rowling!

  
  


Chapter Six

  
  


Lily walked slowly out of potions, her last class of the day. She had been avoiding every member of the Quidditch team all day. Surprisingly though they had let her, it almost seemed as if they were doing the same. James hadn't mentioned anything about the night before to her, or even looked at her. Tessie was being her usual self, ignoring Lily as much as possible. Gertie wouldn't even smile at her. Parker won't make eye contact. Florence wouldn't even stand beside her. The only person on the team that would even bare to look at her seemed to be Fenton, the beater. He never held a grudge, it just isn't necessary, he would always say. But even he didn't talk to her as much today as he normally did. 

It hadn't bothered Lily that the whole Quidditch team was ignoring her, until potions. A week ago Professor Trenst had gotten so upset when Sirius had purposely blown up his cauldron, with James's help. Besides them just getting detention, he made the whole class suffer. He assigned partners to everyone in the class. They had to work with their partner, sit by their partner, and unfortunately, in some cases, they had to talk with their partner. Lily had been partnered with Gertie. He always started class out with a friendly conversation, usually not about Quidditch, which James seemed to lack the knowledge to talk about anything else. But today had been different, he didn't talk to her about anything, not even Quidditch. 

Today, to Lily's great dismay, Professor Trenst had them make a laughing potion. Even then the only time he spoke to her was when he needed the phoenix feather or when he asked if she had already added the purple moss. Thankfully they both were excellent at the precise art of making potions, that they didn't need to communicate that much. Gertie reluctantly tasted their potion, and of course it worked perfectly. He couldn't stop laughing for ten straight minutes. Lily glanced around at the rest of the class, James was laughing just as hard. She noticed Sirius was turning bright purple, Professor Trenst was huddling over him trying to reverse the potion with a spell, without any luck. Most of the people who hadn't taken the potion were laughing just as hard at their partners that had actually taken the laughing potion. After a good ten minutes the class started to settle down just in time to clean up. The cleaning went quickly, a process that didn't require talking. 

As much as she wanted to talk to Gertie about anything, she knew she couldn't. He didn't want to talk to her. James had apparently talked to him about his unsuccessful quest last night. Neither Gertie or the rest of the team would bring it up, but she knew James had told the whole story.

"You changed the password." Lily blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah." He said without feeling.

"You told everybody the password, except me." Lily thought aloud. He shrugged. "At least make up some excuse!" She snapped. Lily regretted how harsh she sounded, but it was to late now.

"I didn't tell everyone, I never do. I tell a couple of people and it spreads." He defended.

"Except this time it didn't spread did it?" She paused. "It wasn't meant to was it?"

"Not my fault you didn't hear." They sat down in the double desk, waiting for the end of class to approach.

"You changed it after I left." It was an accusation, not a question. He shrugged again. "But you told James the new password before he chased after me." She accused him again. He wasn't able to respond before the end of class bell rang. He got up quickly and darted out of the dungeon room beside Parker and Fenton. The rest of the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws left before Lily. She slowly followed them up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Abigail was waiting patiently at the top of the stairs.

"I saw your potion worked." They walked up another flight of stairs heading to the common room. 

"Yours didn't?" Lily really hadn't noticed if her best friend's had or not. 

"Ah!" Abigail shrieked. She gripped tightly onto the railing as the staircase moved. As it settled into another place the girls walked up the stairs again. "Oh, and no mine and Peter's didn't work. He didn't add the worms' blood before the purple moss. He tried it and he threw up before he even swallowed it." Lily grinned at the thought of Peter throwing up. He never had been very nice to the girls. Abigail had been discouraged when he was assigned to be her partner. 

It took them almost twice as long to get to the common room as usual because of the detour they had had on the staircase. 

"Please, Lily." Abigail announced to the fat lady.

"What?" Lily blurted out before she realized she hadn't been talking to her, but the fat lady instead. "We really need to get that password changed." Abigail grinned as the portrait opened. "I've got to hurry!" Lily announced to Abigail. Abigail looked at her friend in puzzlement.

"What for? Potions was our last class of the day and dinner isn't for a long while." She asked.

"Yes! I know!" Lily ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She arrived back in the common room only minutes later. "See you in a little while, Abs!" Abigail laughed as she saw Lily carrying her broom and wearing her old Quidditch robes. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note:

Sorry it has been so very long! At least it seems like it. I hope you liked this chapter, review it please! I don't think I need to say read it since you are at the bottom of this chapter you most likely have read it. But if not, please do! I like reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome too! I can always improve!!!! 


	7. The Decision Is Known

Disclaimer: Of course none of this belongs to me except the plot and Abigail and most of the Quidditch team, the rest belongs to the captivating mind of J.K. Rowling! Nothing unique about this disclaimer! 

  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  


As Lily had planned the Gryffindor Quidditch team was already on the field tediously practicing. She swung her leg over her old broomstick and darted out onto the field. Nobody had noticed her until it was too late. Amazingly she had snuck by Florence and stolen the Quaffle and jammed it in the goal basket. She turned her broom around and faced the stunned team. James was the first to speak.

"Does this mean," He didn't finish, he didn't need to. Everyone knew what he was talking about.

"What do you think it means?" Lily asked innocently.

"You're going to join the team?" He asked in amazement.

"Well, I figured, I knew you needed me on the team. Especially if you wanted to win any games this season." She teased.

"Yeah! But James can't focus with you on the team!" Fenton blurted out. James, who was sitting on his broomstick beside him, elbowed him in the ribs. Luckily Lily hadn't made any signs indicating she had heard his remark.

"I can announce something for you too, Fenton. If you say anymore." James replied back, but in a more joyous tone. James rushed over to Lily and congratulated her.

"Aren't you happy to be on the team?" James grinned.

"Thrilled." She replied sarcastically.

"You know you saved us." He stated.

"Of course, I know. Why else would I have joined the team?" 

"I hate it when you know you're right." He flew off higher in the air, preparing for Gertie to let the Snitch go for a practice round.

"Evans!" Parker called. "Glad you applied to the job! Fenton and I will keep ya safe!" He flew past her. The rest of the practice was hard and tiring, like usual. But everyone had their own hopes high, they could actually win their first game of the season on Saturday. 

It was Lily's third time in the locker room, first while Gertie was giving pointers. He told them who and what to watch out for on Saturday, Ravenclaw was better then last year. Gertie handed Lily Tessie's old robes and a newer broom.

"Thanks, Gertie. But I like my broom." Lily handed back the broom. "But I will take the robes." He grinned at his new teammate. 

The team happily ran down the hall. Chanting and cheering. Anyone could see their pure delightful mood. Students in the hall cleared the way for the team who could be heard before seen. Unfortunately not everyone thought that they should be free to express their mood so openly. 

"Mr. Potter," Professor Noir said darkly. "I thought you were already in detention for this afternoon?"

"You would miss me if I wasn't." He stopped a couple paces in front of Professor Noir, the Herbology teacher. Herbology didn't fit his personality though, he was cruel and mean, no exceptions, not for anyone. 

  
  


"That is what you think, isn't it?" He started again before James could reply. "I will see you tomorrow night too, for this little stunt, and the rest of you too." His eyes darted around to each student, sending chills down their backs. "This is no gym." He turned around and walked slowly away.

The hall was quiet while they watched Noir round the corner out of sight, but still not out of hearing distance but that didn't stop any of them from laughing. They all started for the common room at a run once more, laughing, talking, chanting, and cheering.

When they got to the common room entrance they yelled. "Please, Lily." And laughed as the portrait hole opened. That password wasn't necessary anymore, she accepted.

"Aren't we in a mighty good mood today?" The fat lady said as the team filed in the entrance. 

"Thank you!" Fenton grinned and hopped into the common room. Everybody in the common room glanced their way and then most returned to what they were doing. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Abigail were among the few who hadn't returned to what they were doing. They stood up from their couch and raced over to the lighthearted team.

"Did you have a game that we weren't aware of?" Peter questioned their happiness.

"We told you, James." Sirius shook his head. "Lay off those chocolate frogs, who knows what someone could do to them." 

"You and James are the only ones who actually would do anything to a chocolate frog! Why would anybody else want to ruin such a yummy thing?" Remus said. 

"No, we didn't have a game. But I'll tell ya now, that if we did have a game they would have been so embarrassed! Cause we would have rubbed their faces in the grass!" Parker announced to everyone. "We will demolish Ravenclaw! They won't ever wanna show their ugly faces here again!" Everyone roared their approval.

"So why in the magical and muggle's world are you so happy?" Abigail asked. Others mumbled their agreement.

"We finally let Lily join the team." Fenton said. "She just looked so funny on her hands and knees with her broomstick on the ground and kissing our feet, we just had to give in."

"Me?" Lily shouted and laughed. "It should be the other way around! Fenton and the rest of the team was on their own hands and knees, kissing my feet, and waiting on my every need." By then the entire common room had come to join the party. She had everybody's attention. "Yup, that about sums it up. Waiting on me, on their hands and knees, yeah, yeah. That's it, except they've been doing it since I became a first year and started practicing with them. So how long has that been, James? I'm sure you could tell us." Everyone was laughing and playfully pushing James.

"Alright, alright. Give it a rest!" James pleaded with a big grin. "Let's party!" Everyone cheered in unison. 

  
  


Author's Note:

Hey! Thanks for reading! Just to let you know, noir means black in French. You learn something new everyday! Do want me to continue? Please tell me!!!! 


	8. A Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer: As usual absolutely nothing belongs to me except Abigail and the plot. My mind isn't as great as J. K. Rowling's, she is the true brain. Well enough blabbering and onto the main event . . . .

  
  
  
  


Chapter Eight

"Lily! Good job!" Abigail announced to the entire common room.

"Thanks!" Lily stood on her tippy toes so she could see her best friend.

"But Lily, why did," Abigail started.

"I can't hear you!" She called over the commotion happening around them. "Stay there." She laughed as she made her way to where her friend was standing. "Now ask away." She grinned.

"Now I forgot what I was going to ask you?" Abigail burst out in laughter. "You took too long to get over here!" 

"Hey, I'll be right back." Lily told Abigail over the on going commotion. "I'm going to sneak upstairs and change." Abigail nodded to show she understood. 

As Lily said she slid through the crowd of Gryffindors and ran quickly up the stairs. She got to her dorm and sat down on her four poster bed. Before she was able to change she saw an envelope placed on her pillow. Picking it up carefully she looked at it curiously. She looked at the front, no name, she looked on the back, no name. Not who it was to or who it was from, the only decoration that Lily saw was a blue carnation, drawn very carefully and beautifully. Lily hadn't remembered telling anyone that that happened to be her favorite flower and favorite color. 

Still quite confused Lily gently ripped opened the seal. She didn't want to ruin any part of this mysterious note. She took out a blue piece of paper that had been creased percisely in half. She opened it up and read very slowly;

  
  


Dear Lily,

Congratulations on finally joining the Gryffindor team. Now that you have them, everything will be all right. Trust me.

You'll remember this day for the rest of your life, I'm sure of it. You won't ever know how or why. But you will know what, very soon. You will think it is very unfair, in every way. But it is right, I know. You are wondering right now, 'How do you know this?' and 'Who are you?' And I am very hurt, cause I know who you are, but you don't know who I am. I shake my head as you think that I am threatening you with this letter, but I don't see why you think I am threatening you. I haven't mention anything about that, what I will happen would have come to past anyway. I just thought this note would be appreciated, by all. 

Oh yes, of course. What is to come to pass, will happen no matter what. So don't try to stop it. And when it does come, you will know what I have been talking about. Then you will read this note over again, and you will think to yourself, 'Why couldn't I see it, this person has told me everything, right here!' You will read it over and over and this same thought will always come across your mind. But no matter what you do, it has already happened. 

Sincerely Yours

  
  
  
  


Lily sat on her bed, white with fear. Her fingers were trembling and her breath was heavy. This person had known everything! Lily's mind raced with questions, to many to sort out her self. She tried to set the mysterious letter down, but her arms would not move. She was scared, what did this letter mean? She skimmed through it once more, not able to read every word of truth. After skimming through it, she slowed her breathes down and tried to recall everything about her that was mentioned in the letter. 'I joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This person must have known before everyone else, I just told everyone, no one would have been able to write this and then deliver it to my room before I was up here.' Lily thought to herself. 'How did they know the exact thoughts racing through my mind!' 

Lily couldn't think anymore, almost everything in there pointed to them knowing her, but her not having any clue to who they were. It only ended, 'Sincerely Yours.' No name, nothing. 

Lily finally had some control over her body.She stood up and slowly changed into a pair of muggle Levi's and a fluorescent lime green t-shirt. She folded up her old and ragged Quidditch robes that she no longer needed now that she was on the team. Her unsteady fingers set it carefully in her trunk at the foot of her four poster bed, she wouldn't wear them anymore, she would keep them though. They were . . . . special. 

Lily walked slowly to the door of the dorm, she didn't want to be alone in here. Some how someone was able to get in here without any one knowing it, but her. 

Author's Note:

Hey! Sorry it took so long! I know this chapter took a turn in a very different direction, but I my mind it planning it all, my fingers are just doing the work! Well please review and tell me what you think! And as always constructive criticism is always welcome! Next chapter will be up soon.


	9. The Truth's Unheard

Disclaimer: As always nothing belongs to me, just the plot and Abigail. Well please enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Nine

  
  


Lily was walking cautiously and very alert down the short hall from her dorm to the stairs. She was listening for any movement around her as she made her was back to the party that was being held in her honor. The mysterious letter she had just read made her paranoid, anything could happen. Lily's mind raced with these words, 'Anything could happen. Anything will happen.' The letter had strictly told her that whatever was going to happen will happen no matter what anybody tries to do, it will happen very soon. 

Lily froze half way down the stairs. Over the loud distant music she heard feet behind her. Closing her eyes slowly and then opening them she turned around. No one was there, taking a relaxing breathe she heard more footsteps, but this time louder. She squeezed her hands in fright, although she could feel her nails digging into her skin she couldn't make her self relax. 

"Lily!" A running third year called. "Congrats!" The shorter girl raced down the stairs passed Lily and to the party. Lily sighed, she felt foolish, of she heard footsteps. People were everywhere, it's not like she went to school alone. Hogwarts was filled with students and professors, and about a fourth of them were down in the common room partying without her. She let out a sigh of relief and raced down to the party, although she had convinced most of herself that she was being foolish, another part of her was still waiting for the 'whatever.' The certain 'whatever' that was going to happen soon, very soon.

"Lily!" Abigail called as soon as she saw her best friend come racing down the stairs. They both made their way to each other through the crowded common room. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Lily lied. She wasn't going to tell her friend about the silly letter, at least not right now, it was time to party!

Lily and Abigail danced to the music while they talked and laughed. Lily tired to keep pushing the letter out of her mind, without success. She tried to talk to Abigail without showing any sign of something being wrong. Without warning a cold hand grabbed Lily by the waist. Lily shrieked with terror. The 'whatever' was happening! 

Lily turned to find the owner of the hand that had been on her waist. Sirius Black. He was starring blankly at her, a look of concern in his eyes. Her face became hot and red with embarrassment, she had over reacted once again. She looked at Abigail who had the same concerned look in her eyes as Sirius had. She turned back to Sirius quickly and saw people starring at her, including James, Remus, and Peter. Trying to break the very awkward silence Lily tried to laugh, but her laugh came out more like a cough then anything. So she tried talking.

"Hey, Sirius." She tried to smile as big as she could, and she succeed, almost everyone who had been starring at her turned around and went back to whatever they were doing. But as Lily was afraid of, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and Abigail saw straight through her, she couldn't hide anything from them, for long at least. 

"Lily?" Sirius said quietly. "Are you all right?" He asked carefully, not wanting to offend her.

"Of course!" Lily said with fake enthusiasm. "Why wouldn't I be?" But before he had time to answer she kept on talking. "Did you want to talk to me?" 

"Um," Sirius tried to remember why him and his friends had come over there in the first place. He couldn't remember, the only thing that he could remember was the ear piercing scream that Lily had let out when he had barely touched her waist, the thing he had done to get her attention since they had met when they were first years. "I don't remember." He admitted. "Do you guys?" He asked James, Peter, and Remus without removing his eyes from Lily. 

"No." They all muttered. 

"Sorry we disturbed you, Lily." James apologized.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Peter said quietly. Slowly all four of them turned around and disappeared in the crowd. Sirius was the last one to look at the red headed girl.

"Lily." Abigail spoke kindly. Lily jumped at her friends voice. "I think you should go to bed." 

"I'm not tired." Lily turned to her friend. "Lets dance." Lily plastered the fake grin on her face once more. She could tell that Abigail wasn't buying her act but had decided not to push the subject anymore. 

Before they were able to begin dancing a slow song came on. Lily was amazed, they never played slow songs when they were having a party, just fast songs. But before Lily could ponder the subject anymore she heard a soft masculine voice from behind her.

"Lily, will you dance with me?" Lily turned and saw Remus standing in front of her. She had jumped a little at the sound of his voice but not very much, she was glad he didn't try to get her attention by touching her, she would have shrieked again and she didn't think she could handle that. 

"Yeah." They danced the way all the students danced, with Lily's hands resting comfortably on his shoulders and Remus's gently holding her waist. They didn't dance close, Lily knew why he had come. She knew why there was a slow song to, it was to his advantage, not hers.

"What's wrong, Lily?" He asked after only a few second of dancing, she could tell that he knew there was a whole story behind it. In James's little group, Remus was always the sensitive guy. He could feel tension in the room, and he could feel sorrow in the room. It was his secret how he did it, but he could, and he did. 

Lily didn't answer his question at first, she was searching for the right words to describe everything to him. "Well right after the party started . . . ." Lily slowly explained every detail to him. Without either of them realizing it they had stopped dancing and were just standing there, she still had her hands on his shoulder and his hands were still on her waist. They starred at each other while Lily talked. She told him everything, from the letter to what happened with Sirius. And how scared she really was. "I'm so glad you're easy to talk to." 

"I try to be." He grinned a little bit. "Do you remember anything else the letter said?"

"Um, only what I told you. That something is going to happen, and soon. And that the 'person' said they were glad I joined to Gryffindor Quidditch team, cause now I would have them." Lily tried to remember the exact words of the letter. "Oh, and they knew exactly what I was thinking! It was scary." Remus could feel Lily's hands shaking on his shoulders. He removed his own hands from her waist and with his warm hands took hers.

"It'll be alright. I," Remus couldn't say it, he was going to say, 'I promise.' But he never broke a promise, and he didn't want to start now. The truth was, he didn't know what was going to happen. "Take a deep breath and try to stop shaking." He said. He watched her breath deeply and then exhale.

"I can't stop shaking." Now her voice was shaking. Lily listened to the music that was playing, their slow song had ended a long time ago, but they didn't really notice. At least neither of them mentioned anything. She took another deep breath and then spoke again. "Thanks, Remus. I don't know what I would do without you." 

"Your hands are freezing!" Remus pointed out. Lily shrugged her shoulders. She noticed he changed the subject, he was never big on being thanked. 

"Thanks for talking to me." Lily changed the subject back so he knew how much it meant to her. Before he could switch the subject again, someone came running through the portrait hole. 

"It's Abigail!" A boy yelled, Lily didn't' recognize him, but he looked to be a first year. She froze when she heard Abigail's name. "She, she, she's," His last worded faded out and Lily wasn't able to hear it. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note; Hey! Hope you liked it! Please, please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up very soon!


	10. One Person Does

Disclaimer: I wish this belonged to me, but of course it doesn't. Everyone knows that it belongs to the wondrous mind of J.K. Rowling, a great and incredible author who can describe anything and capture her audiences, young and old. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter Ten

  
  


Lily could only guess what he said by the way the people who could actually hear him had reacted. But the only reactions she could see, weren't at all pleasant. 

"What'd he say?" Lily turned and asked Remus. His eyes were full of every emotion. "What?" She grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him. He obviously had heard what she had not. Remus gently took Lily's hands and held them firmly. "What did he say?" She said under clenched teeth.

"Lily, you have to calm down." Remus tried to say calmly. "Um, I don't think you want to be standing up when you hear this either." 

"What is it, Remus?" Lily had had enough with trying to hide her frustration with him. 

"Marcus, the little first year who,"

"I don't care who he is!" Lily snapped.

"Well, he just said that Abigail is, well she's," Remus sighed. "She isn't alive anymore, Lily." He could feel Lily's body fall limp in his hands, he gently held her up in his strong grasp. Just as he had expected, she wasn't ready, but he didn't think he would be able to handle it either if his friend, for five long and wonderful years, died.

"Remus!" He jerked his head around to see James jogging toward him. "Where's Lily?" He was gasping for air. "Oh no." He muttered as he saw the limp figure laying in his friends' arms.

"She fainted." Remus pointed out the obvious.

"How could this of happened!" James yelled angrily. "Does anybody even know how it happened?"

"Mr. Potter," A stern voice rang throughout the common room. James looked up to see Professor Faire looking at him. "Would you be so kind to not yell, when we are all in whispering distance." James nodded slowly. "I am surprised at all of you, having a party at this time of night." She went on, "I am ending it right now, everyone off to bed!" 

James wanted to say that Lily had just made the Quidditch team, but the room was too sorrowful and Professor Faire most likely already knew. 

Together James and Remus gently tried to awaken Lily as the rest of the Gryffindors quietly made their ways to bed. 

"James, she won't wake up. It shocked her so much." Remus said.

"She has to." James replied.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, but I recall telling you to go to bed." Professor Faire's voice said sternly. She was standing beside Remus with her arms folded.

"Well, um," Remus muttered.

"Lily fainted." James blurted out. 

"I can see that, Mr. Potter." She eyed the flaming red haired girl.

"What happened to Abigail?" James yelled without caring who he was speaking to. Remus looked up surprised at James' bluntness towards her.

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Potter."

"What happened to Abigail?" James asked again just as sternly.

"Please leave Ms. Evans with me and go straight to bed." She said avoiding the question, she wasn't the only one who notice she avoided the question.

"You might as well tell me the truth, rumors will be all over the school by tomorrow. At least one student should know the truth." James explained.

"One student does know. Now go to bed, or detention for the both of you!" James glared at her and then marched up the stairs out of the almost empty common room. Remus laid Lily carefully on a nearby couch and then ran after James. Professor Faire was standing alone, with the exception of the fainted Lily. She unfortunately knew about as much as her pupils did.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note; Hey! So do you like it? Hate it? But either way please review it!!!! You guys rock! Seriously, you do! (Oh, sorry it is so short!)


End file.
